Politricks and cantrips
Politricks and cantrips At the base level each type of power that you buy starts off in the category with politricks and cantrips. These are powers and abilities that have no energy cost and are just easy things to do. For magic users these are basic spells that you are able to do without any real Focus or strain on your magical energy. For second users these are what some would say as cheap sleight of hand fraudulent effects that are believed to be no more than pseudoscience. 40 users these are basic breathing techniques parts of martial arts that allow you to hold your Chi into your body and do basic Mind Over Matter effects. Supernatural for them these are Miner effects similar in the other energy categories but for most of the individuals within the supernatural category they are almost like racial abilities. Super powers bees parlor tricks in this category could be considered mutant adaptations strange anomalies within the characters abilities. Most are all the little affects back stem from the characters main meta powers. Technology for technological characters these are basic devices or very basic, features of a perhaps more powerful device. Alternatively they can also be your additional cybernetic enhancements or if you are robot these may be building features that are very passive or not as powerful as your main abilities. Training for those characters that are part of the training category politricks and cantrips fall as special little abilities tricks skills that you have picked up this can be very similar to that of chi where your training in safe for example martial arts has allowed you to do Feats greater than an average person. One example would be a martial artist with training learns how to focus on their body and the user training to run across hot coals or to lay on a bed of nails or use enough momentum within running up onto a wall for a certain amount of time. Also for individual like an alchemist this would be very similar to almost like the technology category where you crate same basic potions or very limited Alchemy trance magnification symbols that have very basic effects to them. Note for Cosmic power When you purchase a Patrick or cantrip, in turn have it as a cosmic power just like the other Cosmic Powers you can go to a place for example that doesn't have magic have a cantrip that now is able to actually work in that place where magic would normally not be able to work. Additional Note on cantrips What are the things that you can do with cantrips is place energy extra power into them or come buying cantrips together if you have the right boons. Or even mix in with other powers to enhance your cantrips. As the energies are concerned if you were a spellcaster you can place Mana into a cantrip increasing part of its power and its capability. Same goes with being a psychic user or a chi user. For technology it might be a feature on one of your devices that you put in more wattage into it to increase its productivity exponentially. For superpowers this might mean using one of these abilities in correspondence with your other mutant abilities and Powers. Similarly for supernatural cantrips the individual would use it with the other supernatural powers. For training it might mean in the case of alchemy combining a mixture of your different can trip formulas together to increase its potency or to make a new ability or perhaps to take that potion in added to a alchemical circle to increase his productivity. Alternatively for training, a martial artist might use a breathing technique and a martial art discipline to enhance physical attributes beyond the normal Means.